


A Rose By Any Other Standard

by Aurora



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora/pseuds/Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru does not deal with failure well. Or rather, she does not deal with it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Standard

Usagi and her friends didn’t often get the chance to visit the mansion where Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru lived, so they always cherished the opportunity, especially if it involved a party. Spring had finally come, and Michiru had graciously invited the girls over for a little picnic and the promise of showing off her newly cultivated roses.  
  
When the girls arrived, however, something strange started happening.  
  
Every time someone asked Michiru to see the roses, an…  _incident_  tended to occur.  
  
A distracting incident.  
  
The first time Mako said politely, “Michiru-san, I’m excited to see your roses!” Michiru, the woman who always moved with poise and grace, who knew how to play a violin while simultaneously juggling a lemon, managed to somehow spill the contents of the teapot she’d been carrying to the table. Everyone immediately jumped over each other trying to help mop up the spill, and Mako’s remark was forgotten for a time.  
  
Then, some minutes later, Usagi asked excitedly, “Michiru-san, so where are your roses? I want to bring one back to give to Mamo-chan once he returns from his trip!”  
  
And Michiru’s response was: “Ah, Usagi-chan, before that, have you seen Hotaru’s latest drawings? They are simply amazing!” And then, seemingly out of nowhere, she whipped out a drawing book filled with impressive sketches the likes of which could rival Van Gogh. “Woooowwww!” Usagi gaped, now completely riveted by the book. Immediately, everyone gathered around it and showered the beaming Hotaru with praises.  
  
The third time, it was Haruka who only managed to get out, “Michiru, I think you should show the girls your ro—unf!” because something mysterious had happened under the table. As a result of said mysterious incident, Haruka looked as if she was very… excited, or very embarrassed, or maybe she was in pain? Nobody at the table was quite sure. (They all knew enough not to ask. Or speak of it again. Ever.)  
  
The whole time, Hotaru was her usual cheerful self, and Setsuna hid a smile that seemed to say she was the only one in on the joke. (But this was not telling much, because  _Setsuna._ )  
  
Usagi was always easily distracted, but after the three separate incidents, the other girls who knew better simply stopped asking. Ami tactfully chose to avoid the subject, and so did Rei. Chibiusa was too engrossed in Hotaru to notice anything amiss, and Minako—who obviously knew something was up and was dying to know what it was but too proud to ask outright again after the method had been foiled so many times—was the only one who kept mentioning roses but in the most outrageous or inappropriate ways possible (or both) and no one paid her any attention. (Because Minako.)  
  
However, after the picnic was slowly winding down and everyone started cleaning up, Mako found Michiru standing alone around the side of the house, staring at a row of empty soil. She seemed to be concentrating really hard, as if willing something to sprout out by the strength of her determination alone.  
  
“Michiru-san?”  
  
Michiru, whom Mako had never seen caught off guard in her entire life, looked visibly startled as she whirled around.   
  
“Mako-chan?”  
  
“What happened to your roses?” Mako asked without preamble, staring directly into the other girl’s eyes.  
  
In the face of such a straightforward question, Michiru’s expression faltered a bit. Just a tiny slip of her mask. But it was enough for Mako to see that she was right.  
  
“What do you mean? They’re… fine.”  
  
“Are they invisible?” Mako asked with a hint of a smile.  
  
Michiru blushed—ever so slightly—and turned away. “No. They’re just not ready for viewing after all. I apologize for prematurely inviting you all to see them.”  
  
“They didn’t bloom, did they?”  
  
This time Michiru didn’t bother hiding her surprise. However, she seemed unable to say anything.  
  
“It’s okay, Michiru-san. Sometimes it happens.”  
  
“Not to you, I’m sure.”  
  
“Well…” Mako spent about three seconds contemplating to deny it, then admitted, “No. You’re right. But I’m sure I could help you figure out the problem.”  
  
“Really? Because I followed the instructions to the letter. I did my research. I planned everything perfectly. I’m very precise about these sorts of things, and they always turn out the way I expect them to.”  
  
Michiru looked frustrated—just barely, still with that ever-present control on her expression, but it made Mako smile all the same.  
  
“What?” Michiru asked, wary of Mako’s look.  
  
“You remind me so much of Ami, sometimes.”  
  
“Really? Ami-chan?” Michiru seemed stunned.  
  
“She can be very precise too.” Mako paused, then turned around to look at the afternoon sun. “I think this patch of soil isn’t getting enough sun.”  
  
“But it faces the east, where the sun rises.”  
  
“True, but the morning sun isn’t that bright. You’d be better off trying to plant them on the west side.”  
  
Michiru seemed to consider this for a moment. “You’re sure?”  
  
Mako grinned. “Trust me. They will bloom. Especially if you also let me give you some more tips on how to take care of them.” She paused, then added, “Gardening isn’t really exact science, Michiru-san. In fact, it’s a bit more like art. You understand art, right?”  
  
“I do,” Michiru’s expression softened. Something within her shifted, and in an instant, it was like she saw Mako in a new light. She smiled—a genuine smile—and said simply, “Thank you, Mako-chan. Would you like to visit more often and do more gardening with me?”  
  
Mako’s entire face brightened. “I would love nothing more.”  
  
The two girls gave each other bright smiles, as the sounds of laughter surrounded them and the afternoon sun began to set in the distance. 


End file.
